Can't help falling in love with you
by anime1angel
Summary: Oneshot. Its Sasuke's birthday and one simple present can fill you heart.Song fic SxS AU


**A/N-This is a oneshot about Sasuke's birthday. Happy birthday Sasuke!!R&R. The song name is cant help falling in love with you by a-teen/elvis**

* * *

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Sakura is walking down the street with bags on her hand, going home. The sky was so pretty today. A lot of people were out today. Sakura could see her house from a few blocks away. The paper lanterns moving when the wind blew just as the Uchiha's crests. Sakura open the front door to see Ino on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Ino I'm back, how was Suki?" ask Sakura as she put the bags on the table. Ino look up at Sakura.

"She was fine, she fell asleep a few hours ago….so what are you going to do for Sasuke's birthday?" asked Ino as pecked though the bags Sakura put on the table.

"That's a secret"

"Ah come on Sakura, I'm your best friend…please" said Ino as she pouted.

Sakura shook her head and got one bag –grocery- and went to the kitchen to put them away. Ino follow Sakura and helped her putting the food there they belong. Ino is 23 yrs old and is married to Shikamaru. They have a 2 year old son. Neji and Tenten are married and are 24 yrs old. They have a 2 year old son and waiting for their 2nd child. Naruto and Hinata are married and are waiting for their first child. Sasuke and Sakura married when they were 20 and they have a 4 month year daughter. Today is Sasuke's birthday so Sakura is going to do something special for him.

* * *

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

After Sakura and Ino finish putting the things away, they heard a baby's cry and Sakura went up to the pink nursery to fed her baby girl. Suki was just like her father, the same hair and eyes but her mother's gentleness. Sakura picked up her daughter and sit on a chair and started breast feeding her. Sasuke and Sakura fell in love with her when Sakura found out she was pregnant. She is their angel, their love child.

* * *

_Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be _

* * *

After Sakura finish, she dress Suki to a pink dress with cherry blossoms and put her hair into 2 ponytail. Then she went downstairs to Ino.

"Hey Sakura, I have to go, Shikamaru just called so I have to bye"

"Ok and thanks"

"Its ok and bye Suki" said Ino as her kissed Suki's head and said bye to Sakura and left. A few mins later Sasuke came home.

"Sasuke is that you?"asked Sakura as she went up to go to her husband.

"Aa"said Sasuke as he was his wife and child come up to him. Sasuke kissed her.

"AAaaa" said Suki as she saw her parents kiss. After Sasuke and Sakura parted, they looked at their daughter and smiled. Sakura then look at Sasuke.

"O Sasuke-kun I have a surprise for you for your birthday" said Sakura

"Aa" said Sasuke as he put his arms around her waist and guided them to the living room.

* * *

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Sakura put Suki in the playpen and sat on the couch with Sasuke. Sakura then looked up at Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, can u watch Suki and don't go to the backyard,ne?"asked Sakura. Sasuke look at Sakura.

"Yea but why cant I go to the backyard?"

"Just don't until I tell you ok"

"ok" said Sasuke as he look at Suki in the playpen. Sakura then just got up, gave Sasuke a peck on the check and left to the backyard.

* * *

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)  
With you (with you)_

* * *

Sakura spent a few hours on the backyard. On the backyard there were a lot of flowers. And in the middle the was a picnic with flower petals around it. Sakura stand up and Sasuke to come and bring Suki.

* * *

_Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be _

* * *

Sasuke came and when he open he door to the backyard, he was speechless. The moon was out and you can hear their song on the background.

* * *

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Sasuke came up to her with Suki in his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few mins they broke up part.

"You didn't have to do this" said Sasuke

"Yes I did, Sasuke-kun, I love you that's why, and what is better than celebrating your birthday with your love ones" said Sakura as she smiled.

* * *

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you)  
with you _

* * *

Sasuke was speechless yet again. Sakura then got Suki and put her down and got Sasuke's hands into her owns and looked on his eyes.

"Just as the song says I cant help falling in love with you all over again." Said Sakura with a smile. They then sat down with Suki and talked and laugh, enjoying each other company. What else would you ask for your birthday.!!

* * *

_For I can't help  
falling in love  
falling in love with you _

* * *

**A/N- How was that guys? Happy birthday Sasuke. Review. For Endless Love chapter 4 will be coming up soon. It will be a special for you guys for waiting. Thanks. R&R**


End file.
